Big Mistakes
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: Danny and Sam want each other but they're too shy and scared to tell each other. At a school dance big mistakes happen. DxP Don't kill me! but DxS in the end Is that better?.
1. The Last Dance

Big Mistakes

Chapter 1: The Last Dance

Summary: Danny and Sam want each other, but they are too shy and scared to tell each other. When they are at a school dance, problems occur, which leads to _big mistakes_. DxP in the beginning (Don't kill me!) but DxS in the end (is that better?).

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam, Paulina, Dash, or Tucker. Butch Hartman does, if I owned Danny Phantom or any other of the characters, do you know what I would be doing? I'd be making a fluffy episode, and I wouldn't be making Fanfics. Oh, well! Just read this fluffy story!

AN: I'm not really a big Danny/Paulina fan, in fact, I'm not a fan of that evil, shallow witch named Paulina, but I just thought of this idea when I was listening to a song. Oh yeah, this story is going to have a couple of songs, _How Do I Say _by Usher, _Sleeping In My Bed _by Dru Hill, and _4 seasons of Loneliness _by Boys 2 Men. (The songs are in _italic_, and when Danny and Paulina are singing with each other, Paulina's words are in **bold **andDanny's words are in _italic_Okay, I've kept you away from reading long enough. Oh, and another small note I am not very sure about making another version of _Losing Grip, _but it you want another version, just send me a message! Okay on with the story!

17-year-old Goth girl Sam Manson was getting ready for a big dance. It was big for a couple of reasons, one was that it was the last dance of the year, and two was the fact that at the dance she was going to tell her best friend, Danny Fenton, how she felt about him. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a black dress with the picture of a dark purple rose, and the dress landed gracefully on the floor. Her hair was done in two small clips, similar to the way she had it on her first freshman dance. She and her friends had changed very little since freshmen year. They still wore their usual outfits, Sam was still Goth, she still had short raven black hair and she was still a free-thinking vegetarian. What was different was that she left behind the figure of the young teenager she once was and traded it with the curvy body of a, mature, intelligent, independent young woman. Danny had grown from a shy freshman to a smart young man, who had gotten stronger physically and emotionally from the ghost fighting he did and all the struggles that had come with them, which made her like him even more. Tucker was still the same techno-geek, but he no longer wore a red beret and traded his glasses for contacts. She then grabbed her purse and left for the dance, she was going to meet her two best friends, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley at the entrance of the dance. She had worked out how her plan would go. When she met up with Danny and Tucker, she would enter with them and when a slow song came on she would ask Danny to dance, and while they were dancing she would tell him. It would all go down perfectly, but then a thought came to Sam's mind. _What if he doesn't like me as more than a friend? It could ruin our friendship; after all, that's why I kept it a secret from him all these years. I guess I'm just going to have to take the risk. _Sam sighed and headed out the door. When she reached the school she waited for Danny and Tucker.

In his room, 17-year-old Danny Fenton was straightening a baby blue tie. When he finally straightened it, he looked at himself in his mirror. He didn't look that bad. He had on a baby blue suit with a white dress shirt, a baby blue tie, and had raven black just like his best friend Sam... Sam. Every time he heard her name he heart beat 100 times a second, but he would just have to get over her and try to find someone else. After all, he knew that she just liked him as a friend and nothing else. Still, he knew that he would never get over her easily, he had tried that a couple of times before. He tried it freshmen year when he asked Paulina to the dance, but in the end he had danced with Sam. He tried dating Valerie Grey, but it didn't really work out between them. True, Valerie said that he had liked him and they did hang out together during that time, but that's all that happened between them. In the end when Danny was about to ask her out she dumped him because of her ghost hunting. Danny sighed as he remembered how Sam had put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically, and then he headed out the door. When he reached the school he found Tucker engaged in conversation with a beautiful girl.

"Hey guys, what's sup?" Danny greeted them.

"Hey, Danny" Tucker greeted

"Hey, Danny" The girl greeted; when she turned around Danny was shocked to find that the girl Tucker was talking to was Sam.

"Sam, you look... wow!" Danny said in loss of words. The dress she had on was really good at showing off her body; it was if the dress was especially designed to expose her curves.

Sam smiled, which only made her look even more breath-taking, and said, "You look really wow yourself." The trio entered the dance and found a table near the entrance. They sat down and talked and had a good time talking.

When the first song came on Valerie came up to Tucker and asked, "Tucker, do you want to dance?"

Tucker turned to his friends and said, "Sure, let's dance."

When Tucker left Sam got up and sat down next to Danny. When she got close enough Danny was able to smell her perfume, lilac, it smelled good on her. Sam was able to smell his cologne, it smelled nice on him.

When the song was about to end Danny and Sam saw Tucker and Valerie engage in a kiss. They smiled at him and they turned and smiled at each other.

"It's great that Tucker finally has someone." Sam said

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, out of the three of us, he's the first one who actually got with someone."

Sam laughed and said, "Yeah, I always thought that you'd be the first one out of all of us who would go out with someone."

Danny looked at her weird and asked, "Me, why?"

Sam answered, "Well, because you've tried going out with Valerie and Paulina and I always thought that someone else would want to go out with you."

Danny smiled at Sam. When the song ended Tucker came back to them and sat down in a chair with Valerie. When another song was about to come on the trio heard the DJ say, "Okay we have a real big surprise, for our next song we're going to have on person actually sing the song in front of all you guys. So, would anyone want to come up?'

A lot of people kept screaming "Me, me, pick me!" While they were waving their hands Danny, Tucker and Sam were not one of them. Suddenly Danny felt Tucker lift one of his arms up.

"You the boy with the blue suit on, come on!" The DJ said to Danny, and then he added, "Come on up here!"

While Danny was walking up to the DJ he gave Tucker a deadly look.

When Danny reached the front of the gym the DJ asked, "What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton." Danny replied.

"Well Danny, we're going to play a song and put it on this monitor and you're going to read the words." The DJ explained.

"Look, I'm sorry but my friend lifted my hand so I'll just-" Danny said until the DJ interrupted him.

The DJ said, "Oh, come on Danny, sing!"

Danny shook his head and said, "No, I can't sing."

Danny heard Paulina say in a sweet voice, "Come on Danny, if you'll sing, I'll dance with you."

Danny said, "Well, I don't-"

The DJ interrupted him again and said, "That's a great idea, you sing while the girl dances with you."

Danny, who was tired of arguing sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it." The whole audience erupted in applause. When they were done Danny heard an exotic melody start and when he saw the words appear he grabbed Paulina and then while they were dancing he started to sing.

_How do I say?_

_A foreign beauty, so exotic_

_When she smiled at me _

_She took my breath away_

_She's reminiscent of a goddess_

_It's a shame that we could not communicate_

_How do I say…?_

As Danny and Paulina danced he felt his heart beat faster, was he actually enjoying this?

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_How do I say you're Beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_

_I wanna use the right words to impress you_

_My baby, how do I say, how do I say?_

Danny could felt as though the song was describing him. He really wanted to impress Paulina.

_How do I say?_

Danny really did want to know how to say that Paulina was beautiful and that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

_The room was filled with her sweet aroma_

_When she danced her hips moved oh so sensuous_

_She speaks with her body, so hypnotic_

_In a language that I never will forget_

The song was right, the way Paulina moved her hips while she was dancing, and it really was sensuous and hypnotic.

_I hear her calling_

_Spinning around in the crowd 'till she found me_

_Then she started moving closer and closer_

_Does she know that I want her, I want her?_

_I wanna be with her tonight_

_So I caressed her face, kissed her lips_

_All my life I've never felt quite like this _

_I've never had a loss for words_

_One kiss from her has got me speechless_

Danny had the sudden urge to kiss Paulina passionately, but

He knew that she didn't feel the same way, so he decided to let the feeling pass.

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_How do I say you're Beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing _

_I wanna use the right words to impress you_

_Mujer Bonita, how do I say, how do I say? _

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_How do I say you're Beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_

_I wanna use the right words to impress you_

_Mon Cherie, how do I say, how do I say?_

Danny really wanted to do what the song said; telling her she was beautiful and that she had left him really speechless.

_Baby lets engage in a deep conversation_

_In the body language we speak won't need any translation_

_An odyssey of physical pleasure_

_As we explore together this universal language of love (love, my love, my love, my love)_

_Can you tell me how do I put it in words?_

Deep down Danny would have loved nothing more than to explore love with Paulina, the way she danced, the way she looked, the way she smelled, but he knew he had to stop. She didn't feel the same way.

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_How do I say you're Beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_

_I wanna use the right words to impress you_

_Molto Bella, how do I say, how do I say?_

Danny wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was falling in love with Paulina more than he was in love with Sam… Sam. That name still made his knees go weak, but he had to move on, after all, she didn't feel the same about him. Now Paulina might not be Sam but she was still great.

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk you_

_How do I say you're Beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing _

_I wanna use the right words to impress you_

_Mon Cherie, how do I say, how do I say?_

_How do I say hello?_

_I just wanna talk to you_

_How do I say you're Beautiful_

_When I can't take my eyes off you?_

_I don't wanna say the wrong thing_

_I wanna use the right words to impress you_

_Mujer Bonita, how do I say, how do I say? _

Danny realized that this was the portion of the song were Danny had to speak in English and Paulina had to speak in Spanish, _here it goes _Danny thought.

_I want you-**Te deseo**_

_(How do I say?)_

_I need you-**Te necesito**_

_(How do I say?)_

_Can I have you? -**Tenes que ser mio**_

_(How do I say?)_

_What must I do? **-Que debe hacer?**_

_(How do I say?)_

_(How do I say?)_

_What is your name? - **Que ese tu nombre?**_

_(How do I say?)_

_You're so beautiful- **Eres tan hermoso**_

_(How do I say?)_

_Can I take you? -**Puedo tenerte?**_

_(How do I say?)_

_So precious- **Tan precioso**_

_(How do I say?)_

_I love you- **Te amo **_

_(How do I say?)_

_How do I say?)_

When Danny finished singing, Paulina went back to her table. Then everyone started clapping and cheering.

When everyone settled down the DJ said, "That was great! Everyone give them another 'round of applause!" Once again everyone burst into applause. When things settled down again Danny went back to his seat.

"That was great Danny! I didn't know you could sing!" Sam said to him.

Danny blushed and sat down next to Sam. He loved the smell of her lilac perfume. _Stop it Danny! She doesn't feel that way about you!_ Danny scolded himself in his mind. A while later Paulina came to the table, much to Sam's disappointment.

"Hey, Danny, that was cool, you're a great singer." She said to Danny sweetly.

Danny gave her his best smile-the same one that made Sam's heart beat 100 times a second- and said, "Thanks Paulina."

Then Paulina asked, "Danny, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me outside."

Danny nodded and then they headed outside. Sam, not wanting to be bored, decided to dance. A couple of hours later Tucker and Valerie came up to her hand-in-hand.

"Hey Sam, are you ready to go?" They asked her.

Sam answered, "Sure, let me grab Danny."

She walked outside and heard Paulina and Danny talking.

"I really had fun talking to you." Paulina said.

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I had fun too."

When he started walking Paulina grabbed his arm and pulled him in a passionate kiss. Sam, broken-hearted, went inside. The next day Sam left Amity Park. A couple days before graduation Tucker and Valerie moved in with each other. Then on graduation Danny and Paulina found a great apartment and moved in with each other. Even though Danny was heartbroken when Sam left and even though he still loved Sam more than Paulina he never heard from her again.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? Please review this chapter, I promise this story is going to end happily and in the end Danny and Sam will, I repeat will be together, but please RxR! I love y'all!


	2. Realization

Big Mistakes

Chapter 2: Realization

Summary: Danny and Sam want each other but they're too shy and scared to admit it. At a school dance problems occur and big mistakes happen. D/P in the beginning (Don't kill me!) but D/S in the end (Is that better?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash or Paulina. If I did you know what I'd be doing right now, I'd be making fluffy stories, and not Fanfics! Oh well!

AN: This is the final chapter of _Big Mistakes, _so that means D/S! That's good news for all you who hated the paring in the first chapter. I'm sorry about the sadness in the chapter. Shout's to the sky It's not me, it's my hormones! This chapter is going to have a big twist, and that's all I'm going to say! The first song in this chapter is _Sleeping in My Bed _by Dru Hill. Then it's going to be _4 Seasons of Loneliness _by Boys to Men. Oh, and just as a reminder, if people want me to write another version of _Losing Grip_, please message me! Okay, here is chapter 2.

**7 years after the dance…**

24-year-old Danny Fenton was sitting on his couch with his girlfriend of 7 years, Paulina. They were studying for class the next day when they heard the doorbell ring. Danny, being closer to the door, got up and answered the door. He was shocked to see his old best friend Sam Manson, who was apparently still Goth and, as far as Danny was concerned, still the vision of loveliness.

"Danny! It's so good to see you!" Sam said while she hugged him.

Danny smiled and said, "It's good to see you too! How long has it been, 7 years?"

Sam sighed and said, "Yeah it has."

Danny asked, "So what brings you here all of a sudden?"

Sam was about to answer when Paulina asked, "Why don't you two go out and catch up on old times?"

Sam said, "How 'bout it Danny, we could go to the Nasty Burger, just like old times." (AN: Just so there's no confusion, Sam was the only one who moved out of Amity, Danny didn't.)

Danny turned to Paulina and asked, "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us, Paulina?"

Paulina shook her head and said, "No, no you guy go ahead." Danny smiled, grabbed his coat and headed out the door with Sam.

As soon as they were out the door Paulina grabbed her cell and called a number.

"Hello?" Dash said when he answered his phone.

Paulina smirked and said, "Dash, Danny's gone again. Get this; the Goth freak is back!"

Dash said, "That's great, he'll be out for a long time then."

Paulina asked, "So you're coming over?"

Dash answered, "Sure, I'll be over in five minutes."

Paulina said, "Make it ten; I gotta change into that cocktail dress you got me."

Dash said, "You got it, baby." Then they hung up. When Paulina closed her phone she ran up the stairs to change for Dash.

**At the Nasty Burger **

Danny and Sam were enjoying each others company ate the Nasty Burger. They didn't even order anything; they just sat down to talk.

"So, Sam, what have you been doing with yourself these past seven years?" Danny asked her.

"Well, I'm an activist for Greenpeace." Sam answered.

Danny looked at her in astonishment and asked, "After all these years you're still for nature and animal rights?"

Sam nodded and said, "Yep, and I'm still a vegetarian."

Danny chuckled and said, "You haven't changed a bit, Sam."

Sam smiled and asked, "Yeah, so what have you been doing?"  
Danny answered, "I'm at school to train to be an astronaut."

Sam chuckled and asked, "You still want to be an astronaut?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yep, I'm going to graduate next year and then I'll hopefully get a job in NASA."

Sam smiled and asked, "So how have you and Paulina been?"  
Danny was surprised she didn't say 'Paulina' in her usual way. Danny sighed and said, "It's going good."

Sam smiled and asked, "So have you guys gotten married yet?"

Danny shook his head and said, "No, no we haven't." Sam gave him a weird look but she knew that she was secretly happy.

After a moment of silence Danny asked, "So, you never told me, what brings you here?"

Sam answered, "I came here to ask if you wanted to be the best man at Tucker's wedding."

Danny replied, "Sure, who's he getting married to?"

Sam smiled and said, "Valerie's his fiancée."  
Danny chuckled and said, "It was only a matter of time."

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, I can't believe that it's been seven years since we last saw each other, it feels like it was only yesterday."

Danny replied, "Yeah it does. I really missed you, Sam."

Sam sighed and said, "I missed you, too." Without thinking they pulled each other in a hug. When they parted they sat in embarrass silence.

After a moment Danny asked, "So, do you want to leave now?"

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go."

When they got in Danny's car Danny asked, "So, where do you want me to drop you off?"

Sam answered, "Just go to Amity Drive and it'll be the first apartment buildings you see." Danny nodded and started to drive.

After about 5 minutes of driving Danny asked, "Is this it?" The apartment building was big and you could tell that the apartment rooms were inside. It was a pretty little place that had a swimming pool, a tennis court, and basketball courts.

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, thanks for driving me here."

Danny smiled and said, "No problem."

When Sam got out of the car she waved goodbye and went up the stairs to her apartment room. When Danny was driving he looked at the clock; it was already 7:00pm! He realized that he had spent all afternoon with Sam. Even though he was happy about seeing Sam after 7 years, he felt guilty; he knew Paulina would probably be mad and jealous that he spent all day with Sam. When he was at his apartment building he heard a noise coming from his room. Danny was scared that something was happening to Paulina so he turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and flew up to his door. When he was at his door he changed back to his human self and opened his door quickly.

"Paulina?" Danny called out. Suddenly he heard a laugh coming from his room.

"Paulina?" Danny called out again. He then saw his bedroom door brush open and then he saw Paulina come out of the door.

"Danny!" Paulina cried out. Danny could tell something was wrong with Paulina, he could see it in her eyes, and she didn't even give him a hug like she usually did.

Danny asked, "Are you okay Paulina?"

Paulina said nervously, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Danny shrugged and started to walk to his room.

Paulina asked, "Danny, where are you going?"

Danny said, "To the room."  
Paulina asked, "Why?"  
Danny gave her a weird look and answered, "So I can go to sleep."

While he opened the door he heard Paulina shout out, "Danny, no!" But he opened it anyway, and what he saw, shocked and hurt him at the same time. (AN: Bum, bum, buuuuuuum)

"Dash, what are you doing here, in my room, on **my **bed!"

Just then Paulina came in and said, "Danny, I know what it looks like but-"

Danny cut her off and said to her, "Good, because that's what it is. You've been cheating on me with Dash, haven't you?"

Paulina said, "What, no!"

Danny rolled his eyes and asked, "Then why is Dash here?"

Paulina answered, "He just fell asleep here, that's all. Besides, you can't tell me you didn't do anything with that Goth freak! That's why you were out all day!"

Danny said, "One, her name is Sam, and she's my best friend, and two, all we did was talk, because I didn't want to do anything that could ruin our friendship because I care about you, and I thought you cared about me!" He than left the room and ran to his car. When he got inside he started to drive, he didn't know where he was going to go, but he decided that anywhere was better than being with Paulina. Suddenly he heard a song start to play. He knew it was probably going to describe what he just saw, so he turned up the radio and began singing with the song.

_No, no, no, no this can't be true_

_I got this feeling, and I just can't turn it to lose_

_That somebody's been getting next to you_

_I don't want to walk around knowing I was your fool_

'_Cause being the man that I am_

_I just can't lose my cool_

Just as Danny predicted, the song was describing what he saw a couple of minutes ago. The song was right; he really didn't want to be Paulina's fool anymore.

_My friends keep telling me about the things that's going on babe_

_But deep in my heart baby I hope that I'm wrong_

_Yes I hope that I'm wrong but I know it babe_

Danny sighed and knew that the song was right again; all his friends kept telling him that they had seen Paulina and Dash kissing, he didn't want to believe them but deep down he always knew.

_Somebody's sleeping in my bed (my bed my bed my bed)_

_Somebody's taking my place (yeah baby)_

_Somebody's sleeping in my bed_

_And you know just what I mean oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

The more Danny thought about it, the more he wondered how many times Paulina slept with Dash, she probably slept with him every time he wasn't there.

_I come home early expecting your warm embrace_

_But something is wrong, 'cause it's written all over your face_

_It hurt so bad when I talked through the door_

_But you know one damn thing baby I ain't coming back no more_

_No, no, no, no_

_Now don't try to tell me things are still the same_

'_Cause when we made love I heard you call out his name, call out his name_

Danny was practically in tears when he heard this part because it reminded him of what had just happened to him, it also reminded him of one night when he and Paulina were kissing on their bed and then she moaned Dash's name…

_Somebody's sleeping in my bed tonight baby_

_Somebody's taking (Sisqo's place) my time _

_Somebody's sleeping in my bed _

_Somebody's taking my place_

_Girl I want you to know_

_I gave you money and every little thing that you need_

_I gave you the world (yes I did) 'cause you were my girl (oh yes I did)_

_But you still ran out on me oh yeah_

Danny felt his anger rising. He gave Paulina everything, he gave her money when she needed it, he took care of her, he paid for most of the rent, he loved her, but she still cheated on him. How could she do this to him!

_Somebody's sleeping in my bed (Said you're sleeping in my bed, messing with my head oooh)_

_Somebody's taking my place (Tell my why oh why oh why oh why oh why oh why oh why) _

_Somebody's sleeping in my bed_

_(Said you're sleeping in my bed, messing with my head)_

_Somebody's taking my place_

Danny really wanted to know why Paulina would do something like this to him.

_Now if you truly love me, then this would not be happening _

_Sleeping in my bed_

_Messing with my head_

_Oh no, no, no, no, no_

_Gotta let you go_

_Yes I do_

_What you doing to me (What you doing)_

_I don't wanna be a fool no more_

When the song ended Danny turned his car around and went to his apartment to ask Paulina why the heck she did this to him. When Danny got inside he found Paulina on the couch with her head buried in her hands and luckily, Dash was gone.

When Danny closed the door Paulina looked up and said, "Danny! I'm glad to see you, I was getting worried!" She than ran up to him and was about to hold him when Danny stopped her.

"Yeah, right, I just came back because I wanted to know why you cheated on me."

Paulina sat down and said, "Because I was tired of being second best."

Danny asked, "What do you mean 'second best?'"

Paulina replied, "Look, I always knew you still love that Goth freak."

Danny yelled, "Stop calling her that! Her name is Sam!"  
Paulina smirked and said, "I told you that you sill love her."

Danny calmed down and said, "That doesn't mean that I thought you were second best."

Paulina said, "Even if I believed that I still would've cheated on you anyways."

Danny asked, "What!"

Paulina said, "Yep, I mean, look at you Dan, you're not that cute. That was one of the reasons why I cheated on you with Dash." Danny went to his room and came back with a couple of suitcases. Before he left he said to Paulina, "I'm out of here! When I get another apartment I'll come back for the bed and all the furniture, enjoy having an empty apartment!"

Paulina said, "You can't take all the furniture!"  
Danny said, "Yes I can, after all, it is my stuff."

Paulina said, "No, it's ours."

Danny said, "Correction; all mine. You don't seem to remember who paid for all this stuff; I did, so technically it's all my stuff. Like I said before; enjoy an empty apartment with no furniture!"

When Danny opened the door he said, "By the way Paulina, I just have another thing to say, can I say it?"

Paulina rolled her eyes and said, "Go ahead."

Danny cleared his throat and said, "I just want you to know that I think you're a shallow, superficial witch and I hope you rot in Hell!" (AN: Woo! Go Danny!) Then he left the room, leaving a very angry Paulina at the door. When he loaded the back of his car with his suitcases he got in the car. Suddenly he realized that he had no place to go. Then an idea came to him, he could go to Sam's apartment! He smiled and turned on the ignition. Suddenly he heard a song come on. He turned it up in hopes that it reminded him of Sam.

_I long for the warmth of days gone by_

_When you were mine_

_But now those days are memories in time_

_Life's empty without you by my side_

_My heart belongs to you no matter what I try_

_When I get the courage up to love somebody new, it always falls apart 'cause they just can't compare to you_

_You're love won't release me I'm bound under ball and chain_

_Reminiscing our love as I watch 4 seasons_

Danny felt relived that the song really did make him think of Sam. His heart did belong to Sam, no matter what he tried, and whenever he loved someone new it never worked out, they just weren't Sam.

_In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow_

_And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

_When springtime makes its way here lilac blooms remind me of the sense of your perfume_

_When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you, go skinny dipping in the ocean were we used to do_

_When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare when you're not here it doesn't fell the same_

The song was right, when winter came he always had dreams of kissing Sam in the snow under the mistletoe, and spring always reminded him of her lilac perfume that she wore that night at the dance. He and Sam never went skinny dipping, but whenever he went to the beach on summer days, he remembered being with Sam and Tucker at the same beach on long, hot summer days. Whenever he saw the trees in the back of his apartment lose all its leaves he always thought of Sam. He remembered how she used to love it when the trees lost their leaves because then the friends would all jump in them, he remembered that it didn't feel the same when she wasn't there.

_Remember the nights when we closed our eyes_

_And vowed that you and I would be in love for all time_

_Every time I think about these things I shared with you I break down and cry 'cause I get so emotional_

_Until you release me I'm bound under ball and chain_

_Reminiscing our love as I watch 4 seasons change_

Danny and Sam never said that they loved each other for all time, but he remembered that one night when they were relaxing outside, they vowed that they would always be best friends and that nothing wouldn't let anything separate them. Whenever he thought about that night he always cried.

_In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow_

_And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

_When springtime makes its way here lilac blooms remind me of the sense of your perfume_

_When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you, go skinny dipping in the ocean were we used to do_

_When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare when you're not here it doesn't feel the same_

_This loneliness has crushed my heart please let me love again_

'_Cause I need your love to comfort me and ease the pain _

_Or 4 seasons will bring the loneliness again_

The song was right, the loneliness crushed Danny's heart that was the only reason why Paulina felt second best. If Danny didn't have Sam's love, he was going to die with loneliness.

_In comes the winter breeze that chills the air and drifts the snow_

_And I imagine kissing you under the mistletoe_

_When springtime makes its way here lilac blooms remind me of the sense of your perfume_

_When summer burns with heat I always get the hots for you_

_Go skinny dipping in the ocean were we used to do_

_When autumn sheds the leaves the trees are bare, when you're not here it doesn't feel the same._

When the song ended he had already reached Sam's apartment. He looked for Sam's room number. When he found it he knocked quietly on the door.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked when she answered the door.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Danny asked.

Sam answered, "Sure, come on in." When he got inside he noticed the time, it was 8:24pm. Then he looked at the rest of the apartment. It had two black sofas, a big bookshelf covered with horror books, a big entertainment system with a big screen TV, a huge movie selection, a radio, and Bose speakers.

"Nice place you got here, Sam." Danny said with a smile.

Sam smiled and motioned for him to sit on a couch.

When Sam sat down she asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Danny said, "Paulina and I broke up."

Sam gave him a weird look and asked, "What, why?"

Danny sighed and said, "I caught Paulina with Dash, they were kissing on our bed."

Sam got up and said, "That witch I'll kill her!" Then she started pacing her floor.

After a few moments Danny knew he had to tell her the truth so he said, "Sam, look, I'm just as fault as she is."

Sam asked furiously, "Really, how? Did you cheat on her? Did you sleep with another girl behind her back?"

Danny said, "Well, no."  
Sam asked, "Okay then, how it is your fault?"

Danny said, "The only reason she cheated on me was because she felt like she was second best."  
Sam asked, "Second best? To who?"  
Danny said, "To you."

Sam asked, "Why did she fell that way?"  
Danny said, "Sam, there's something I never told you. The only reason why Paulina and I never got married is because of you. You see, I never asked Paulina to marry me was because I always hoped that you'd come back and then I could ask you to go out with me instead. In fact, the only reason I went out with Paulina in the first place was to try and get my mind off you. I've always loved you, but I always knew you never loved me."  
Sam smiled and asked, "Danny Fenton, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that you love me?"

Danny looked at her and asked, "You love me, too."  
Sam said, "Of course I do, I've loved you since freshmen year."

Danny said, "Same here! I just didn't know how to tell you." Without hesitation they kissed each other passionately, it was the moment they've been waiting for nearly 10 years. It was the end of a big mistake.

End!

Tada! Another one finished! Please R/R! Love y'all! Until next time this is Fanficgal09!


End file.
